


Chick

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Viktor decides to adopt a son. Viktor belongs to sso_Viktor7.





	Chick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sso_Viktor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/gifts).



While Viktor was rather busy with his training and winning all of the championships on Jorvik, he still didn’t feel complete. He loved his horses, yes, but sometimes, he felt lonely. And not for romantic company. He was done with that, after everything.

“Shilling for your thoughts?” asked Louisa, handing him his mug of tea as he sat in her father’s house in Cape West. Viktor looked up at her, thanking her. And the first thing out of his mouth was-

“I want to have a kid,” said Viktor. Louisa blinked at him, setting down her own tea and sitting down opposite him.

“Okay,” said Louisa. “Not with me, I hope.”

“Oh, god no!” said Vik, leaning back with a disgusted expression on his face. “No offense, just, ew, pussy.”

“I’m the same with dick, don’t worry,” said Louisa, shrugging. She sipped at her tea.

“I meant that I want to be a father,” said Vik.

“I want to be a mother too someday,” said Louisa, smiling. “Lisa and I have talked about it. Uh-“

“It’s fine,” said Viktor. “I keep telling you, I’m fine. I don’t need anyone. I just want a kid.”

“And do you want me to help with that?” asked Louisa. “I mean, I’m gay, you’re gay, lots of gays do that for their friends. Or so I’ve heard.”

“Wow, you really have thought about this, haven’t you?” said Viktor. Louisa nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Lisa does know a way to do it by magic but it’s risky,” said Louisa. “It might not even work.”

“Well, I’m flattered that you’d consider me for that option,” said Viktor. “But I just… I don’t want to bring another child into this world, you know? There are plenty that could use help, that need help.”

“That’s great,” said Louisa, grinning at him. “You’re so thoughtful.”

“I mean, if you’ve had a rough life, you know that you don’t want that happening to anyone else,” said Viktor, running his hand over his hair. “So yeah. I’m gonna look into adopting.”

“Want me to help?” asked Louisa. “I love kids.”

“I’ll ask if I need help,” said Viktor. “But thanks for the offer. And I know, being a single dad is going to be hard, but I think I can manage fine. My mother did.” A brief look of sadness passed across his face as it always did when he rarely mentioned his family, and Louisa put her hand over his freckled one.

“I believe that,” said Louisa, smiling at him. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

“And you’re going to be a great mother someday,” said Viktor. “You’re so caring.”

“Sometimes it’s a curse,” said Louisa, shrugging. “But I don’t mind. Not when I see how happy it makes people.” Viktor grinned down into his tea, knowing that he was just one of the examples of her caring too much about people.

Over the next few weeks, Viktor looked for orphanages in the area. The whole time, the thought that this could have been him nagged at the back of his mind. Every sad face, every sad story, the sight of all of these poor, parentless children… And maybe it would’ve been better for him if he had gone to his orphanage, if he hadn’t gone to his uncle, if-

“I can’t,” Viktor said into his phone as he stood outside the fifth orphanage, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t just help one, Louisa, I have to help them all.”

“Donate your winnings,” said Louisa, already moving around her house to make comforting baked goods for her clearly-distraught friend.

“But will that be enough?” asked Viktor, already planning on which competitions and championships he’d enter, how he could get enough money to send to both causes and still have enough money to live. Maybe he should take up dancing again, there was money in that, but no, then he wouldn’t look like a good father. His wings twitched uncomfortably beneath his jacket. And then there was that to consider, he guessed.

“Hey, just breathe,” said Louisa. He heard the crack of an egg and knew that she was making brownies for him. He allowed himself a smile. “It’ll be okay. Come over to my place when you get home.”

“Will you put the special ingredient in them?” asked Viktor. He heard Louisa sigh playfully.

“Only because you need to relax,” said Louisa. Viktor grinned now, giving a laugh.

“Alright, thanks,” said Viktor. “I’ll be over in a bit. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” said Louisa, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she ended the call.

Putting his phone away, Viktor took a deep breath and walked over to the public restrooms, washing his face so that it wasn’t so obvious that he’d just been crying.

“It’s okay,” he said into the mirror to himself after drying his face with paper towel. “You’re gonna be a father, and the best one.” He wished that he could believe that, but he knew that his friend believed in him.

Steeling his nerve, Viktor finally walked into the orphanage and this time made it to the desk. It was a large building, all stones with sunlight streaming in from windows set high up in the walls. It didn’t exactly scream ‘friendly’ or ‘warm’, but Vik knew that his donations would be used to make all orphanages better. He’d make sure of it.

“Hi, how can I help you, sir?” asked the woman at the desk. She smiled, her face nicely made up and her black hair curling just above her collar. It stood out against her pale skin.

“I’m looking into adopting,” said Viktor. “I can provide everything you need. Police check, working with children, everything.” He’d done the research, he just hadn’t had the courage to actually walk in and be faced with all of that suffering, all the faces he’d need to leave behind… just seeing the photos on the walls had been too much for him in all of the other ones.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” said the woman with a chuckle. “Here’s an album.” She slid it towards him, and Viktor flipped through the photo album, bracing himself.

So many smiling or sad faces, so many sad stories, it was almost too much for Viktor. Tears pricked his eyes, and he almost laughed as the woman slid the box of tissues towards him.

“Thanks,” said Viktor, drying his eyes. Or trying to. “Sorry.”

“Hey, if you cry, we know that you’re a good one,” said the woman. “Take a seat if you need to.”

The woman led Viktor to another room, and this one looked significantly more welcoming. The walls were painted a pale yellow, the grey carpet soft underfoot, and the room was littered with not only soft chairs and beanbags and coffee tables but also racks of magazines and a box of toys for children to play with. Viktor almost started crying all over again when he saw it, burying his face in the tissues that he held in his hands. The woman waited patiently, though, and handed him back the album once he’d managed to sink into one of the plush chairs and contain himself.

The tears continued to come as Viktor paged through the book so that he almost had to hold the tissue to his eyes. It was just so sad. So many abandoned children, along with those who’d lost their parents.

And then, as he was reading about a child who’d lost their family and home in a natural disaster, it clicked. Thanking the woman for her time and promising to come back later, Viktor left the orphanage, drying his eyes and nose as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“I know what I’m going to do,” said Viktor when Louisa answered the phone.

“Do tell,” said Louisa.

“I’m going back home,” said Viktor. “To Puerto Rico.”

“You’re a genius,” said Louisa, and he could hear her grin. Viktor grinned in return, ending the call and hurrying back to Cape West to tell her his idea.

Several months of visits back and forth to Puerto Rico later (Louisa tagged along on some of them, along with her wife), Viktor had finally found the child he was going to bring home and love for the rest of his life. A little boy named Marco, who’d lost everything in a natural disaster.

“Hey,” said Viktor as he crouched down in front of Marco, looking him in the eyes. “You’re coming home with me.” They were in the lobby of one of the orphanages, one that rang with the cries of children. It had almost killed Viktor when he’d first walked into it and heard them.

“Really?” Marco asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” said Viktor, smiling at him. “I’m your dad now.”

And just like that, Marco began to cry. Viktor wrapped his arms around him, inhaling the scent and warmth of him and feeling his own eyes fill with tears. He’d always wanted to be a father, ever since he’d been young himself. Someone to love like his mother had loved him, someone to dedicate his life to. Someone who could depend on him.

“It’s okay,” Viktor murmured into his curly hair. “You’ll be okay now. I’m going to look after you, I’ve got you.” And, when Marco looked up at him, Viktor could see himself, so many years ago now, with that same sad, hopeless expression on his freckled face. He’d do anything to make sure that no harm ever came to this boy.


End file.
